


Riding the Waves

by Heavenli24



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Veronica Mars Revival; Season 4 speculation; Reunion Fic; Fluffy smut;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/pseuds/Heavenli24
Summary: "You're home..."





	Riding the Waves

**Author's Note:**

> My take on Logan and Veronica's reunion in the mini-series, based on what we've seen in the trailer, photos and the spoilers from the clip shown at ATX. Not quite a 'fix-it' fic, since we haven't seen the episodes yet, but this is my last chance to write what I hope happens in the first episode, before the new canon is established (oh, and since we don't have that new canon yet, Pony is still a girl in this story).

"So, what was _that_?" Logan shoots Veronica a smirk as they walk up the beach, away from the Spring Break crowds, and the flirtatious girls, his surfboard still tucked under one arm, the other sliding around her back.

His eyes linger on her profile, drinking her in. She's trying not to grin and her eyes sparkle with humour and affection as she looks up at him.

God, she's gorgeous.

"Those girls were practically choking on their own drool back there," she tells him mischievously.

"They were?" he questions, still smirking, unable to tear his eyes from her. "I didn't even notice."

"Like hell you didn't," she retorts as they cross the path to their apartment, Pony eagerly tugging on her leash.

"I didn't," he insists, tightening his fingers on her waist. "I only had eyes for you."

"Aww." She checks his shoulder, eyes still shining. "You sweet talker, you."

He grins, holding her gaze for a moment longer before reluctantly tearing it away and releasing her so they can climb the steps to their apartment. Veronica goes first, with Pony leading the way, and Logan follows behind, careful not to knock his pristine surfboard against the stone wall of the building, while also appreciating the tantalising view he's afforded of her ass.

When they reach the top of the steps, Logan props the board against the wall and steps up behind her, his hands returning to her waist as she digs out her keys. Lowering his head to her neck, he presses his nose to her skin, the familiar, comforting scent of her shampoo invading his senses.

Fuck, he's missed her.

"You, my dear," he murmurs, his fingers sliding beneath her leather jacket and up under her striped sweater, "are wearing too many clothes."

"And _you_ are wearing too few," she shoots back with a grin, pushing the door open and letting Pony run inside. "A speedo, really? What happened to the wetsuit—I mean, aren't you cold?"

"Like you don't appreciate it," he returns wickedly, even though she's right—he's freezing—and presses his lips to her neck.

"You know I do," she agrees on a sigh.

He walks her into the apartment, letting go of her for just long enough to retrieve his board and bring it inside. The second the apartment door closes behind him, he has her pushed up against it, his mouth on hers and his hands in her hair. She jumps up, her legs clamping around his waist as her fingers dig into his bare shoulders.

"You're home..." she murmurs incredulously between kisses.

He's right on the verge of tearing off all her clothes and sinking into her warm flesh when Pony lets out a whine and starts nuzzling his leg.

"Damn," he mutters tearing his mouth from Veronica's to glance down at the dog for a second, before returning his gaze to the beautiful woman in his arms .

"Someone wants Daddy's attention," Veronica murmurs playfully.

Logan swallows at the sight of her, lips red, cheeks flushed and hair mussed, and contemplates ignoring Pony in favour of the full-on sex he was promised back at the beach, but one look at those soulful puppy eyes and he's a goner. He gently releases Veronica, setting her back on the floor before crouching to greet his second best girl. He ruffles her fur, unclips her leash and then takes her big, droopy jowls in his hands.

"Hey, sweetheart, didya miss me? 'Cause I missed _you_. Yes, I did." She gives a soft bark, then licks his cheek and Logan grins. "Don't you worry, Daddy's home now."

Behind him, Veronica slips from the door and makes her way further into the apartment, heading for the back rooms, unzipping her boots and dropping them to the floor on her way.

"Hey, where are you going?" Logan turns his head, frowning in her direction. "We were in the middle of something."

"Thought you two could use a moment," she tosses out airily, shrugging off her jacket as she disappears into their bedroom. "I'll be back in a sec."

He raises a questioning eyebrow but turns his attention back to Pony, who has sunk down to the floor and is eagerly awaiting a tummy rub. Logan indulges her for a few moments, until Veronica walks back out and into the living room. He gives Pony one last pet, before standing up and making his way through the apartment, rounding the couch and approaching Veronica predatorily.

"Moment's over," he murmurs, sidling up behind her and pressing himself against her back. "I want _you_ now."

He reaches for her top once more, slipping his hands beneath the knitted material and caressing the warm skin beneath, before sliding it up over her head. She sighs, lifting her arms, then letting her head fall back against his bare shoulder as he discards the sweater. He takes the opportunity to lower his face to her neck and inhale her intoxicating scent once more.

Fuck, she smells amazing.

His hands cup her breasts over the silky black bra she's wearing, and he observes her profile with a lustful grin as her eyes close and her bottom lip catches between her teeth. Logan slides his palms back down over the soft, warm skin of her stomach, then deftly unbuttons her pants and slips his hand inside. She's already wet and it sends a thrill right to his groin. He gently strokes the sensitive flesh of her clit and a soft moan escapes her lips in response. He does it again, slowly, delighting in the mewling sound that spills from her lips, but a moment later, she spins around to face him.

"Fuck going slow," she grinds out, eyes dark, her pupils dilated with desire.

Logan can only watch with excitement and anticipation as she pulls a condom from her pocket and tosses it on the couch, then frantically tugs her pants and underwear off. She hooks her fingers into his speedo and pulls it down, before pushing him down onto the couch and straddling his lap.

"I like a woman who knows what she wants," he teases with a grin, grabbing the condom and rolling it on before cradling her hips with his hands.

She smiles widely, and it lights up her face. She's so beautiful, dazzling even, with those bedroom eyes and that indulgent, come hither expression. He gazes up at her adoringly.

He's home.

She's his home.

She cups his face in her hands, bringing his mouth up to hers in a needy kiss. He returns it eagerly, his hands curving around her ass, guiding her as she sinks down onto him. Another soft moan spills from her lips and into his mouth, and he shudders with pleasure. Her flesh slides deliciously against his and their tongues tangle together as she rocks above him.

Logan slides his hand between their bodies, his thumb stroking her clit, and Veronica gasps, breaking the kiss. She rises up, arms curling around his neck, hands cradling the back of his head, her breath coming in harsh pants as their movements quicken. Logan increases the speed of his thumb as he buries his face in her neck, savouring the feel of having her in his arms again.

"Yes… yes… fuck…" the words spill from her mouth in breathy pants.

Her inner muscles convulse around him and she gasps, her head falling back as she lets out a long, keening moan of ecstasy.

"V'ronica…" he grinds out, finding his own release a few seconds later.

Their breathing echoes loudly in the quiet of the room, Veronica's hands still clutching his head, holding him close. Logan snakes his hand up between them and cups her cheek, bringing her mouth down for another kiss.

"I love you," he whispers against her lips.

"I love _you_ ," she returns softly, before pulling back and rewarding him with a thoroughly satisfied smile.

* * *

"Hey, where'd you go?" Logan murmurs the words into her damp hair, his arms coming around her from behind as he enters the kitchen later that afternoon. "I woke up and you were gone."

He kisses the sensitive spot just behind her ear and an indulgent smile spreads across her face. He's home. Finally. And he's right here, wrapped around her, the heady aroma of his aftershave invading her senses. It's heaven.

"Not my fault you fell asleep on me," she tells him, giggling softly as his lips skim down her neck. "You were dead to the world after that last round, and I needed to shower. Now I'm making you pancakes."

She feels him smile against her skin, and it sends tingles down her spine.

"How 'bout I help you with that?" His voice is teasing as he reaches around her, taking the wooden spoon from her with one hand as the fingers of his other tickle her side.

"Hey, stop that!" She gasps, laughter spilling from her mouth as she lifts her arm, trying to squirm out of reach, but he's too big, his grasp too firm, for her to get away.

"No." He laughs, stirring the pancake batter even as he continues to tickle her. "Not when I've got you right where I want you."

"Oh, really, you have?" she manages between giggles.

"Yep." His fingers stop moving on her skin and he tightens his arm around her, tugging her even closer. "You're staying right here with me."

"Hmm…" She sighs, feeling heat pooling in her belly as his fingers slip beneath the half-buttoned shirt she's wearing—his shirt—and begin walking their way down towards her panties. "I think I can live with that."

The pancake batter sits forgotten beside them as his fingers slip even lower, and next thing she knows, she's perched on the counter, panties on the floor and Logan's face between her legs.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're home," Veronica tells him later, when they're lying snuggled together on the couch.

A soft breeze rustles the sheer drapes covering the window, and the sun setting over the horizon casts a soft orange glow over their faces. It's a perfect, serene moment, one she's cherishing.

He kisses the top of her head. "Yeah, that was a fucking long deployment."

She places her hand over his chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart beneath his t-shirt. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back today?"

He shrugs beneath her. "I didn't know, not until yesterday. It was this whole last-minute thing. Didn't have time to contact you."

"Oh." She nods. "So, you back for long this time?"

"A while," he says softly, his fingers playing with her hair.

"A while?" She frowns.

How long is _a while_ , exactly? Does he really not know, or is he just being deliberately vague?

She lifts her head to look at him inquiringly, a dozen questions on the tip of her tongue, but he doesn't give her a chance to voice any of them. Instead, he cups the back of her head and kisses her deeply, his tongue sliding between her lips as his hand moves down to squeeze her ass, his touch making her forget everything she was about to ask.

He tugs her on top of him and she goes willingly, straddling his hips and running her hands through his hair. After all, it's been months since she's been able to touch him, to make love with him. She can put off the questions for a little while, especially if it means she gets laid for the third… or is that fourth…or maybe even fifth?… time today. She's lost count already and he's only been home for six hours.

* * *

It's close to midnight by the time they finally emerge from the passionate haze of their long-awaited reunion. They would have stayed holed up in the apartment until morning, but Pony needed to go out, so now they're walking along the beach with her, enjoying the cool breeze against their skin and the moonlight reflecting off the ocean. Logan's arm is slung around Veronica's shoulders, holding her close to his side, and his lips press against the top of her head every so often, like he's constantly assuring himself she's really here with him.

"How was the surf this morning?" she asks, glancing over at the shoreline.

"Awesome." Logan grins. "Nothing like riding the open waves after being stuck on a ship for months."

"I bet."

"Hey, you should try it again someday," he says. "Maybe you'd enjoy it now."

Veronica shakes her head. "Nah, the only waves I'll be riding are the ones from all the mind-blowing orgasms you're gonna give me."

"Oh, I am, huh?" He gives a throaty chuckle.

"Yep." She stops, turning to face him and rising up to kiss him. "You have a lot of time to make up for, Lieutenant. I expect to be riding those waves on _at least_ a daily basis for the foreseeable future."

Logan's hand comes up to her hair, his fingers gently stroking her temple before sliding down and tucking her hair behind her ear. "I'm sure that can be arranged, Ms. Mars."


End file.
